


Fix Me.

by gardenwitch



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Smut, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:12:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenwitch/pseuds/gardenwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>eeeeeeh <br/>i cringe every time i think about this and the rosedave and smut in general i didnt want to write it but my friend wanted it and i just w/e have some more otp writings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix Me.

In and out, in and out, she thought. Just breathe in and out and it’ll be over before you know it.

“…IloveyouJakeEnglish!” Roxy Lalonde rushed out, blushing madly. She looked him straight in the eyes. “I always have! From the moment I met you, I knew I loved you.”

Jake blinked and stared at her, unsure of what to do. “Roxy, I… I’m sorry but I afraid I can’t say the same. I… I love Jane.” he had nothing to say, a loss for words. He watched as tears fell from her eyes, wanting to do something. Instead, he backed up and turned around, walking away from her. He didn’t look back as he walked away, stuffing his hands in his pants pocket.

Roxy fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands, silently crying. She looked up and watched him walk away through tear filled eyes, until the darkness consumed his figure. Roxy laid down on the cold concrete, to hurt to leave the sidewalk. They were at the end of her street when she told him. Another set of sobs rippled through her, the moon and stars giving her no solace.

She put everything on the line when she told him, and Jake had just blown her off. Roxy sniffled, shakily getting up and blindly walked to her home, to her escape. She felt numb and empty, no ounce of happiness left in her. Closing the door behind her, Roxy leaned against it, new tears falling down her cheek. She slid down to the floor and pulled her knees to her chest, chin on her knees.

Her phone rang, splitting the silence. She figured that it was Dirk or Janey. Jake most likely told Dirk, and he most likely told Janey. Not that she cared, she wanted to be alone. To mend her broken heart herself. She heard her drunken voicemail playing, and she lifted her head a little.

“Roxy, please pick up. I understand you love him, but please, don’t be too upset. Listen, I’m coming over. Whether or not you want me too. I’ll be the shoulder you cry on, alright? I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

He hung up and the machine beeped, the sound echoing throughout the room. Roxy sniffled and got up, seeing she had no choice. She trudged up to her bathroom, examining her wet face and decided to leave it be; it’s not like he cared. Roxy sniffled and dried her face, just as the doorbell rang.

“Just… Just a second!” She weakly called, throwing the toilet paper in the trash bin. Taking one last look at her reflection, Roxy sighed and exited the room. She walked downstairs, inhaling deeply as she opened the door.

Dirk immediately held her close, lifting her up. Her arms weakly wrapped around him, hugging him back. “Oh my god, Roxy; Are you okay?” She sniffled and nodded against his shoulder, squeezing him softly.

“Y-Yeah. I’m fine.” Roxy whispered as Dirk picked her up and carried her to the couch. He gently sat her down, surprised she didn’t smell like alcohol. She smelt like lilacs and sweet pea, and he loved it. “I… I didn’t think that it would hurt this much getting your heart broken, Dirk… I know you liked him. It was obvious. Did… Did it hurt this much when you knew he would never feel the same as you?”

Dirk blinked and sighed, sitting next to her on the couch. He placed his hand on top of hers and grabbed it, interlacing their fingers. “Not as much as you’d think. I wasn’t in love with him, rather I was in love with someone else.” Roxy looked down at their hands and smiled sadly, imagining it was Jake’s. “But her heart belonged to someone else, so I could never act on those feelings. It hurts more and more every day I see her Look at him like she does.”

He looked down, and Roxy finally noticed a lack of eye wear. Placing her other hand on top of their interlaced ones, she smiled sadly. “Then I guess we’re on just about the same page… How do you deal with that pain, Dirk? How can you go on living your life every day, pretending everything is perfect?”

“It isn’t easy… But I’m dealing.” He said, leaning back into the cushions. “I see the way he looks at her, with so much love and adoration. She looks at him the same way. I see them secretly sneak kisses when we’re not looking, and how it leaves her so flustered and red.“ Dirk closed his eyes, going back to all those moments, his face twisted in pain. “Jane looks at him with such love, I knew she was in love with him.”

Hearing Jane’s name, her eyes filled with fresh tears. She wiped them away with haste, tearing her hand away from his and running up the stairs. She was her best friend, knew how she felt for Jake. Roxy tripped halfway upstairs, to hurt to even up, she laid there. Sobs tore through her, the hurt consuming her. She didn’t hear Dirk call her name, didn’t hear him walk up the stairs. Roxy was only vaguely aware of him scooping her up in his arms, walking to her room.

He sat down, back against the headrest. Roxy was still sobbing into his chest as he stroked her pale hair softly. She felt dizzy, lightheaded. “Shh.. It’ll be alright Roxy…” He consoled, closing his eyes.

After some time, Roxy couldn’t cry anymore. She sniffled and got up, wiping her ruined make-up off her cheeks. He looked at her, and then down at his shirt, laughing with his eyes. Roxy looked at him sheepishly as she scratched the back of her neck.

“Heh, sorry Dirk..” She said, looking everywhere to avoid his gaze. Roxy scooted closer and grabbed the hem of his shirt, tugging on it. “You can’t wear a stained shirt, I won’t allow it.” She laughed and pulled it off him, blushing and immediately looking away once she saw his chest. “I’ll um, go put this in the w-wash then.” She murmured, scurrying off to the laundry room.

Once out of his sight, she replayed the sight and smiling a goofy smile. She wasn’t going to deny it, he looked pretty hot under that shirt. Roxy giggled to herself as she put his shirt in the machine, turning it on and putting soap in it. Once finished, she made her way back to her room, covering her eyes.

“Roxy.” He said, watching her get closer to the bed. “Don’t be shy.” Dirk grabbed her other arm and pulled her atop his lap, pulling her hand from her face. Her face was red as she gulped, determined to keep her focus on his face.

He stared at her before kissing her lips, never breaking eye contact. Her face got redder, if that was possible. Dirk smirked against her lips, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against his chest. Roxy pulled away, shocked evident in her face.

“Dirk, I-“ He cut her off by pressing a finger to her lips, shaking his head.

“Just forget everything; it’s just me and you now. Alright?” Roxy nodded as he pulled his finger away, replacing it with his lips again.

Roxy adjusted herself to be more comfortable in his lap, legs on either side of him. He bit her bottom lip and sucked on it, a hand sliding under her shirt. She gasped as he grabbed her breast, softly giving it a squeeze from outside her bra. He smiled and snaked his tongue into her mouth, licking her own tongue and exploring her mouth.

Breaking away for a second, Roxy tore her shirt off and reaching behind her to unclasp her bra. Letting it fall, she smiled down at Dirk, pressing her now bare chest against his. She kissed him hard again, her hips purposefully pressing on his growing erection.

He let his hand slide down her sides and into her pink skirt, his fingers feeling her wetness through her panties. She pulled away from his lips, leaning down to kiss his collarbone. Dirk hissed and pushed the crotch of her panties to the side, slipping two fingers inside her.

Roxy giggled softly, beginning to suck on his collarbone. Thrusting his two fingers in and out of her, Dirk groaned, the tightness in his pants almost becoming unbearable. Adding a third finger, Roxy started to softly moan, her hand on his chest balling into a fist.

“D-dirk… No more…”Roxy moaned, her pleasure evident in her face. Dirk shook his head and kissed her cheek, thrusting his fingers faster.

“Shhh Roxy, I’ll take care of you alright?” He asked, pulling his fingers out. Roxy shuddered and shook her head, look at him.

“I don’t want to go any farther, Dirk.” She whispered, climbing off and sitting next to him. She smiled up at him at hugged him close, sighing. “I’m sorry if I lead you on, but I can’t. Not this soon. You understand?”

Dirk laughed and hugged her back, nodding. “I won’t do anything you don’t want. After all, I do love you.” Roxy blushed as she heard those words, her heart racing.

“But-But you said that you loved Janey earlier…” She trailed off, trying to fit the pieces together.

“You wouldn’t let me finish. I am in love with you, Roxy Lalonde. For a while now, actually. It pains me to see you hurt like you were. I want to be the one you smile, your reason to smile, the reason your heart races. I want to be your one and only, like you’re mine. Will you give me that chance? The chance to make you happiest?” Dirk said, with the utmost sincerity. Roxy blushed, breathing deeply.

“I… Dirk… Maybe not today or tomorrow. I just… The hurt of Jake’s rejection is still fresh and I don’t know if I want to make that change just yet. I’m sorry, Dirk.” She finished, grabbing his hand and giving it a small squeeze.

“I understand.” Dirk smiled and ruffled her hair. He sighed and kissed the top of her head, looking to the ceiling. “I can wait.”

“I promise I won’t make you wait long.”


End file.
